Di friendzone
by Kazuo Himura
Summary: Di friendzone, semua pasti ngerasain Ya ini awal cerita Naruto kena friendzone untuk pertama kalinya! DLDR/Typo(s)/Gaje/dll dkk Maaf kependekan, ini hanya karena saya lagi nge-galau (?)


**Di Friendzone  
**  
**Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Kazuo Himura**  
**Warning : Typo(s), Gajelas, dan hal ga menyenangkan lainnya,  
Semua sudut pandang Naruto**

-Selamat Membaca-

"Akh, panasnya," keluhku sambil menguap

"Kenapa sore-sore begini malah panas?" Keluhku lagi

BLETAK!

"Adooh, sakit goblok!"

"Ngeluh mulu lo, nikmatin aje." Ujar pemuda yang memukul kepalaku tadi

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku itu err- sebenarnya orang luar Jepang. Eh, salah. Aku hanya keturunan. Darahku setengah Jepang setengah Amerika. Orang yang super duper nyebelin disebelahku bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia itu pintar, tampan, dan hebat. Tapi, rambutnya aneh. Seperti pantat ayam kalau lagi nungging/plak

"Oy, Sasuke." Panggilku

"Nape?"

"Kita pulang lewat sana aje nyok." Tunjukku kearah gang kecil didepan kami

"Ha? Sekolah keputrian itu?"

"Iye."

"Ogah ah, makin lama."

Langsung kutarik tangannya yang putih itu, dia hanya menggerutu sambil nguap-nguap ngantuk.

"Kok lo mau lewat sini sih?! Jauh, bego!" Bentaknya

"Gue mau jajan dulu, kampret. Tungguin."

"Jajanin gue yak. Naru- itu awa-"

"Ha? Apaan si-"

GUBRAK!

Aku jatuh tersandung, tunggu. Lumayan empuk, tidak seperti di aspal. Ini-lembut. Tapi, datar. Kira-kira aku jatuh dimana?

Kuangkat kepalaku. Ga-gadis?! Aku menjatuhi seorang gadis! Di-dia imut, menurutku ya- tunggu! Aku jatuh tepat menyentuh dadanya!

"Bangun, bodoh!" Teriaknya kasar

Ia langsung mendorongku dan segera berdiri. Sial, pinggangku terasa sakit. Masa umur masih muda gini udah encok. Oke, lupakan.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Aku tidak sengaja-" saat kudekatkan tanganku kearah wajahnya dia-

"LO GAPUNYA MATA APA?! JELAS-JELAS JALANAN LEBAR GINI! JANGAN SENTUH GUE! DASAR BEGO! TOLOL!" Di-dia memaki-ku lalu-

DIA MENGGIGITKU!

GRAUP!

"Aduh, sakiit!" Dia menggigit tanganku sekuat-kuatnya

Ayolah, muka imut kayak gitu kok garang begini?

"Awas aja lo ampe ketemu gue lagi, gue bunuh lo!" Sehabis teriak seperti itu, dia melempar sepatu kanannya ke wajahku-kuakui rasanya maknyus- dan berlari menjauh dariku

"Dia lupa sepatu-nya." Gumamku

"Anoo.. Itu sepatu teman saya. Bisa kembalikan?" Aku mendengar suara gadis lagi

"Ah, i-ini. Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Dia mengambil sepatu itu tanpa ekspresi, lalu pergi menjauh.

"Jadi jajan gak?" Panggil Sasuke

"... engga deh."

"Ah, elu. Gue udah nungguin biar dijajanin juga. Udeh gue bilang jangan lewat sini, kena apes kan lo."

"... ngga. Gue... gue ga apes..."

"Hee? Elo-naksir-"

"Ayo pulang, ah."

**JAM 20.00**

"Ah, mohon bantuannya ya~ Nona Haruno~" Ujar wanita berambut merah pada wanita berambut merah muda

"Ah~ Tentu saja~" Balas wanita berambut merah muda

Aku pindah rumah, sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Namun, akhirnya aku resmi pindah rumah. Lagi.

"Oh, iya. Kukenalkan pada putriku ya. Sakura, ayo keluar~"

Sa-Sakura?

"Entaar," teriaknya dari dalam

"Sakura lagi reawtch anime kesenengan Sakura, mom." Katanya

Aku seperti mengenal suaranya. Dimana? Sepertinya baru saja tadi sore? Jangan-jangan dia-

"Buruan!"

"Iya-iya."

Dia keluar, dia-dia

"Eh? Kamu kan yang tadi sore." Dia menunjukku sambil tersenyum. Tunggu, sehabis tersenyum dia langsung- merengut sebal!

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya ibuku

"Ti-tidak, kami-"

"Aku baru kenal tadi sore, tante. Ayo masuk dulu saja. Anggap ini rumah sendiri ya tante." Ujarnya

Ia menatapku dengan tajam, lalu- ia berkata pelan.

"Jangan sentuh aku,"

A-a-a-a

"Kau menjijikan."

.

Yah, inilah awal kisahku.. yang- di friendzone-

**TBC**

Yosh! Saya Kazuo Himura-nama asli ya- ini sebenernya, kisah*ngehapus aer mata* saya..  
Ada sedikit perubahan sih -A- ya tapi okelah! Kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata maklumin ya *JANGAN DIMAKLUMIN! SAY GA BARU DI FFN, SAYA CUMAN LUPA PASS-NYA YANG LAMA AJA KOOOK*  
Okay, saya mohon kalian, ya kalian, siapa lagi? Meninggalkan kata-kata di kotak riview. Kalian bebas mau ngapain aja, mau ngehina, ngebully, nawarin produk jualan, atau ngajak saya berantem. Selama anda riview, saya terima-terima aja. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 2! Maap kependekan!  
#ngacirr


End file.
